


Our Robotic Love

by HannahIDK



Category: British Actor RPF, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit Become Human, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW in later chapters, Slow Build, talk of robo abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahIDK/pseuds/HannahIDK
Summary: Garrett [Nick Frost] is a man chasing his dream to become a musician, when suddenly he finds a damaged android in a dark alley and ends up taking him home. His life changes as Garrett start taking care of the android named Anthony [Simon Pegg]and tries to figure out what exactly happened to him. A unique relationship blossoms between them.[OMC!Nick Frost and OMC!Simon Pegg](I’m sorry if it’s not 100 percent accurate to the game, but hey I tried..)~I update whenever I can!~





	Our Robotic Love

The nightclub was loud as usual, lights flashing fast enough to give someone a seizure, music blaring through out the place. Sweaty people dancing on the large dancefloor, grinding against each other with strands of their hair sticking to the sweat on their foreheads. Garrett couldn't stand working there, he had to break up bar fights when one starts and getting hurt in the process, he had to clean up vomit on the countertop and have women drunkenly flirt with him which weren't his type or preference to be fair. Garrett dream is to become a musician, it was his passion and he wanted to share it with the world, but to do that he'd have to make enough money to buy the necessary equipment. One of the few steps to make his dream into a reality, He thought working as a bartender at the local nightclub would be a great way for him to earn enough money to get everything he need and to pay is rent.

He got out of there as soon as his shift ended, he could still hear the music inside muffling through the walls outside, that's how loud it was. He would usually take his regular route home, he always enjoyed the long walk, looking up at the stars and breathing in the fresh air, because the air in the club wasn't considered fresh. Instead he took the shortcut home, he had the most exhausting day of his whole life. he got a bruise on the side of his forehead and a busted lip from a fight he had to defuse every so often and a cut near the tip of his finger from having to pick up bits of a shattered pint glass, tonight wasn't his night at all. He took the shortcut through a dark alleyway, the nippy air was giving him goosebumps through his light hoodie. 'Should've worn something warmer..' he thought while his teeth were chattering a bit because of the cold weather, as he was walking home something caught his eye. A figure sitting on top of some trash bags, he walked over to get a closer look, it was an android.

Its arms were tied around its body and its legs were tied together, its eyes were closed and looked slightly damaged. Its outfit was ripped in different places there was a small cut on its right cheek and a gash on its forehead and its LED wasn't glowing. "Maybe it's deactivated?" Garrett thought as he took a step back, Garrett knew about the whole 'Ban Androids' thing, he felt bad for them. Protesters harassing them, when the weren't doing anything wrong, Garrett thought having an android was a good thing. They can do anything a human can do and more, some are designed to help around the house and look after the youngsters, they take care of the elderly who are unable to take care of themselves. They are really useful, Garrett don't know why people are against androids and why they have to harass them when they get the chance. Garrett would like to have an android help him every now and then, but they are wicked expensive, the amount of money they are being sold for could literally pay his rent for a year or more.

Garrett couldn't leave the android there to get taken to the dump, he picked it up bridal style, it was surprisingly light consider its biocomponents, he continued to walk home with the damaged android in his arms. Many thoughts and questions raced through his mind, 'was it attacked and tied up by protesters?' was the first question came to mind. He was a little annoyed by this, he glances at the android, its head was resting on his shoulder. It looked like a BL100 model, which explains its handsome looks. It had light chocolate brown hair that was combed back, but with a few strands poking out, it has a bit of a chiseled jawline and a button nose. It was designed to be the perfect lover and created to please the eye. Which begs the question, why was it dumped in an alley?

___

Once Garrett entered his apartment, he looked at the android, "what's the point of bringing an android home if it's deactivated?" he sighed, “I guess I can bring it back to Cyberlife in the morning, but first I need to get this tape off it.” He set the android down on the sofa and goes to the kitchen, he grabs a pair of scissors to cut off the tape that was wrapped around the android. After finishing unwrapping the tape around the android, as he was scrunches the tape into a ball its eyes quickly opened and its LED starting switching from yellow to red, Garrett was startled by its reactivation. "W-who are y-you! w-where am I?" it said, it started moving its head frantically looking around the room, it was terrified like a child who had just watched a horror film. "Hey its okay, you're safe.." Garrett said gently, trying to calm it down, its LED just stayed yellow and looked less terrified and more calm. "My name is Garrett, do you have a name?" he said, trying a friendly approach, the android nodded. “The name that I was given is Anthony” it said in a soft but a little bit of a robotic tone, as his LED turned from yellow to blue.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Anthony” Garrett said with a small smile on his face. The android smiled back, "wait right here" Garrett said quickly as he ran into the kitchen, he started to rummaging through the cabinets for a first-aid kit, he knows androids aren't like humans, but they're designed to look human and sound human. Garrett sees the kit, he tries to take it out slowly so he doesn't knock something and breaking it, he returns to the living room where the android sat patiently and puts the kit on the table.

"Um..I don't know if this would do anything for you, because I never had an android before so I don't know what you need, but this is close enough, right?" Garrett laughed nervously, Anthony smiled “It’s fine, it will do for now.” Garrett started to put a band-aid on the android’s cheek and a square plaster on the gash on its forehead, while doing so the same thought still bugged him, why was this android just left in the alley slightly broken? surely they would’ve taken it back to Cyberlife if it needed to be repaired right? Hopefully he’ll find out why sooner or later..


End file.
